


语言

by liefeng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefeng/pseuds/liefeng
Summary: 非礼勿视





	1. Chapter 1

“这个时候，说什么都已经没有用了。”轰焦冻嘟囔了句，然后伸手把绿谷出久紧紧的箍在了怀里。“我真希望你可以失去腿和脚，舌头还有手臂。这样你就无法逃开我了，无法用尖锐刺耳的话语将我的热枕熄灭，无法用手臂将我阻挡开，你也将彻底的属于我。”说罢，他就伸手捂住了出久的嘴，接着深入两根手指夹住他的舌头。祈求般悲伤的盯住出久的眼睛， “求你不要否认我。”  
绿谷无法否认，轰焦冻的语言一度令他着迷。在以前是，处于这种情况也还是如此，并没有什么大的改变。但由于之前轰焦冻对他说的都是那些情话，现在改变了状态，这使得绿谷很难评判出他到底更喜欢哪个。  
他自己说不清，是什么时候喜欢上的轰焦冻。也许是刚上高中，又或者比这个更晚一些。但这些细节已经不重要了，尤其是在这种情况下。  
轰焦冻已经停止了他那肉麻的情话或者请求，而是变成了一个彻底的行动派。他缓慢的由下到上抚摸着绿谷的后背，将细密的吻落在他的耳根。  
这时候，绿谷就感到种颤动从心口传来，一直延伸到耳后，连带着上半片后背的酥麻。  
奇妙极了。

这有点类似于他吃食菠萝的感受。  
舌尖翻涌上来的酸会持续挑逗着味觉，但也仅仅残留于嗓子里。真正让他痴迷的，是发生  
在极为酸涩的条件下-当然，这也是它赋予自己的。而他只需摆出一种，接受就好的享乐派做风。尽管这个有点酸的过分。

"闭上眼睛。"  
绿谷感受到在轰焦冻说这句话前，就已经离他极近了。而等轰完成后，他的身体就已经完全的贴在了自己身上。后面的火热隔着他的内裤嵌入到股缝中。  
可此时绿谷根本没有办法去完成这个动作，因为在一开始他就被轰半哄骗半诱惑的带上了眼罩。现在轰的这句话除了引起绿谷身体的颤动，就什么都完成不了。  
其实原本绿谷并不想答应轰，让他完成这种强迫般的性爱的。但这次情况不同了，如果说平常他还可以拥有讨价还价的权利的话，这次可是连开口的权利都没有了。即使他觉得自己冤枉到了极点，但这次的情况实在是有理说不清，而自己那小心眼的恋人肯定会惩罚自己的。  
要是自己没有喝酒就好了，要是没有在喝酒后被告白就会更好。  
要是没有在喝酒后被人告白还被恋人抓个现行就更完美了。

轰让绿谷跪趴在床上，将绿谷的双手用分别的绳子系住，牢牢固定在床头，并从中将的绿谷的双腿分开。  
但这其实没有什么用。因为绿谷实在是太紧张了。  
由于紧张而导致的肌肉缩紧，这使他摸上绿谷的皮肤时发出一声不满意的低语。  
轰之后跟绿谷形容:仿佛摸到被摘下来几天水分尽失的橘子。但等他看到绿谷的脸色，接着也就立刻补充道:  
不过里面还是挺鲜嫩多汁的。  
说罢，轰就偷偷吻上了绿谷的嘴唇，把湿哒哒的口水糊了上去。虽然绿谷没表示什么，但其实还是觉得，这场景有点像八点档的黄金剧场。不过，绿谷没有告诉他，因为怕他生气再“教训”自己一次。

回到正题，轰把绿谷固定好之后，先是用略带薄汗的手掌心抚摸了起来，从小腿肚一直到大腿根。这倒没引起什么暧昧的场景效果，反而是弄得绿谷有点痒了，于是他的身体开始不由自主的逃离它。  
但还没有等绿谷真正从它的范围内脱离，它就改变了。  
改变了它的方向。  
它直接摸到了绿谷的小兄弟上 然后将其一把握住。  
“嘘，别动了。”轰轻笑了声，垂下眼帘。克制自己不说出下一句话，因为我害怕我会伤害你。  
我怕我会忍不住去将你撕碎，整个的吞到胃里，让你永远和我在一起。

绿谷从来没有想到过，原来轰也会露出如此急不可耐的一面。这从他的动作就可以感受出来。他不像以往那样，慢条斯理的剥去绿谷身上的衣服了。  
这次，他没有选择加上任何多余的动作。没有多余的亲吻，也没有多余的爱抚。  
“我要脱掉你裤子了。”说道。  
在这之后，轰没有给绿谷反应的时间就直接跪下身来，将他的皮带解开，并快速抽出。紧接着就用左手固定住绿谷乱动的腰，另一只手则追逐着灵活的扣子去了。虽然他的动作很粗暴，但还是刻意的避免让拉锁或者扣子一类的尖锐物品刮伤绿谷的皮肤。  
算得上是这个过程中，最温柔的地方了。

绿谷本来还想借用这个时间，尽可能往后拖延一会儿。但目前看起来，已经完全没有可能了。因为他的内裤和外裤被扒的干干净净。  
全部就这样暴露在了他的眼前。  
毫无防备。

但在这个时候，轰却慢了下来。他的手就停在了绿谷的腹部，摸索着他的腹肌，但没有向上或向下一步。乖巧的就像是一只大型犬，没有主人的命令就完全不会行动。  
绿谷抑制着自己想要呼出的喘息声，无声的抗拒着。因为他知道，轰可不是什么大型犬类。他是一匹真正的狡猾透顶的狼。  
他会将受惊的猎物引到远方，然后自以为安全的踏入他准备好的陷阱。  
但凡只要绿谷坦露出一点情欲，他就会哄骗着让他说出更加羞耻的话来。

“求，求求你。”  
绿谷跟轰有过那么多次经验，他当然知道轰想要听些什么。  
他很清楚，轰想让他求饶，想让他说出那一句。  
“求你了，老公。”  
然后轰就会在此刻，将他狠狠贯穿。

但这次，绿谷下定决心。他是绝对不会轻易说出那句话的。  
轰又何尝不知道他的这个想法呢？但他这次也没有急于去纠正了，而是选择用实际动作，给绿谷好好上了一课。  
这样想着，轰直接掰开绿谷的双腿，就着之前的润滑，顺利的捅了进去。


	2. 轰出R18】被恋人看到喝酒后被告白怎么办（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是感谢上篇135喜欢滴加更。后方警告：捆绑play+被操射+装扮成猫+不触碰敏感点

不得不说，提前做好润滑还是很有作用的。绿谷出久苦中作乐的想到。

   起码在轰焦冻恶狠狠的捅进去的一瞬间，只剩了饱胀和的满足感，还有一股因为强迫而升起来的屈辱。  
  

  轰焦冻很清楚绿谷的每一个敏感点，也知道该怎么让他爽到。

但现在，是惩罚时间。

轰焦冻贴紧了绿谷出久的身体，力道大的仿佛要将他整个人揉入自己的体内。但下半身却很有意识的控制住，不朝他的敏感点进攻。偶然间蹭到了，也只会不怀好意的立刻退出来。留下欲望得不到释放的绿谷。

  等到绿谷恢复平稳，他便再次压了上去。  
   

  “呜，呜呜。不，不要了。会承受不住了。”接连这样几次后，绿谷再也坚持不住，小声哽咽起来，“不要了，再也不要了。”

  “嗯？不要什么？不要你老公了？”

  由于绿谷的双手被绳子被固定住，根本没有办法去照顾自己前面小兄弟。所以一切的一切，都暂时交给了轰焦冻来处理。

而轰，现在正玩的起劲。他也当然注意到了这一点小情况。于是，他把绿谷出久的双手从床边，改为捆绑在了一起。并让绿谷坐起身，把双手架到了自己的脖子上。含住绿谷烧红的耳根。

“嗯？怎么不说话了，不是不要你老公了么。”

“不，不呜呜。要轰的，要轰，不要别人的。”

绿谷被操的两眼发虚，一心只想着求饶。自然是满口不计后果的答应下来。他的双腿在轰焦冻的帮助下，极为打开。整个人的重量都压在他们交合处的临界点上。小焦冻也因此到达了更深的位置。接着，轰焦冻用双手抚摸上绿谷后背的竖脊肌，然后顺着肌理，一直划到了上方。他迫使绿谷低下头，与他自己交换了一个绵长的吻。但身下却依然毫不留情的抽插着，甚至可以听到咕咕的水声。 

这样激烈的性爱有些让绿谷吃不消，他前端渗出了几滴前列腺液，在无意识中，蹭到了轰焦冻的腹肌上。轰焦冻低下头，看见颤颤巍巍的小出久，没有管它，反倒是轻松的笑了。

 “我感觉，他比你要诚实啊。”

  说完，轰焦冻便含住了绿谷出久左边的乳头。然后打开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出一个小巧的仪器，按在了另一边的乳头上。

  细细密密的快感沿着尾椎骨蔓延至头顶，胸前的两点被人刻意的照料。先前被蒙住的双眼，在此刻更是派上用场。面前和脑海深处，都是一片漆黑。身体的感官，因此也放到了最大。绿谷的身后被轰焦冻无休止的侵犯着，但冷静的却避开了他身上所有敏感点。

明明，明明他只要在被碰一下就会射出去啊。

可恶，绿谷出久想到。如果他可以摸一下就好了。

“下次还会喝酒么？”轰焦冻在绿谷身体中冲撞着，但嘴上依旧毫不留情的问道，“下次还会被人告白么？”

“唔，啊...我，我不知道。”绿谷的呻吟声从口中冒出来，细碎的夹杂在语句里。“是别人向我告白啊。”

“那也不行哦。”

“唔，嗯..为，为什么不行！”

“因为..”

因为我想把所有靠近你的人撕碎，把你装到我触手可及的牢笼里。折断你的翅膀，拆掉你的脊柱，堂而皇之的将你困在四方墙壁当中。考上枷锁，捆住身躯，再亲自将你打上属于我的烙印。

  但他并没有这样说，而是选择了一种较为委婉的方式。

“因为我挚爱着的你一切。眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，身体。”他虔诚的躬起身子，随着话，用手指轻轻的划过绿谷的身体。“但我怕我会咬碎你。”

  说完，他还给绿谷展示了下。

 “就像这样。”

轰焦冻仰起脖子，轻轻咬住了绿谷的喉结。用牙齿在上面印出了一小块印记，再由口水润湿，方便之后的吸允。说罢，他将手伸到身下，抓住绿谷出久的臀瓣，使他们更彻底的分开，露出那张贪吃的小嘴。接着，狠狠的撞上去。

绿谷的臀部早就在这上上下下的运动中被拍红了，而现在被用手抓住，更是在上面加了几条深色的痕。他的脚趾，控制不住般的缩了起来，扣住了身下的被单。胸腔也因为巨大的快感而起伏着，小出久则因为没有爱抚的原因，可怜兮兮的顶在轰焦冻的身上。

“选一个吧。”就在绿谷已经要承受不住，想要开口求饶的时候，他听到轰焦冻说道，“要么你永远都别想射，要么乖乖变成一只猫。”  
   
“我选择变成猫”绿谷几乎是没有思考，就做出了自己的选择。毕竟，他已经要被逼疯了。他所带上的黑色眼罩，被眼泪润湿了一片，成为了十分明显的深色。

“很好。”

轰说完这句话，主动退了出去。等绿谷回过神的时候，突然发现轰焦冻手中多出了的一个猫咪发箍。接着，他就被强制性的带上了那个发箍。轰焦冻把绿谷翻过身，让他四肢着地的趴在床上。接着他就扶着绿谷的腰，再次将小焦冻放进了绿谷的后花园。

“呜呜，轰...”

 绿谷还没有说完话，就被轰打断了。

“出久，猫咪可是不会说话的喔。他们只会喵喵叫。”说完，他暗示性极强的向前顶了一下，“比如现在他们会说什么呢？”

“喵，喵喵喵？”

“嗯，很乖。记住，每次我顶一下你，你就要叫一次哦。我发春的小猫。”

“不，我..”

“嗯？”

“呜呜不要打屁股啊，好疼啊，呜呜。喵！”

绿谷被侵犯到毫无力气，只能边忍受住身后的快感，边小声的喵喵叫着。不过这次，他可以感受到，轰的气已经消去了大半。因为他现在专门挑着他的敏感点进攻。

还没有等轰发泄出来，小出久就已经经不起折腾，颤颤巍巍的射到了床单上。在这个情况下，轰也没有在继续弄绿谷了。在动了几分钟后，他也射到了绿谷体内。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇到底也就完结啦。如果有小天使喜欢，大概我找找梗还会写！照例满100fo加更

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，我是烈丰专用A03


End file.
